1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a storage control system and, more particularly, to a digital data storage control system that utilizes a storage interface to control the storage of digital data on a storage medium under the control input by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system is desirable that provides a cost effective way to store a large volume of data from a variety of sources. This is a particularly significant objective in the field of real-time data acquisition. For example, a system is desired that is capable of storing over 5 gigabytes of digital data. The only known previously available systems able to store this quantity of data have been specialized magnetic tape units which use IEEE-488, RS-232 or a customized I/O port to transfer data to a reduction computer. However, these prior systems have been very expensive due both to initial purchase of the system and to cost of the storage media. Also, it has been difficult to transfer data with these systems because of slow transfer rates of the IEEE-488 and RS-232, and because of the time consuming interface to the customized I/O port.
Storage interfaces do exist, such as the SCSI (Small Computer Systems Interface), with high transfer rates and the ability to utilize high data capacity storage media. However, these interfaces are designed to accept instructions from a computer, traditionally to perform operations such as a backup operation, as in the case of the SCSI. As such, no means are currently available by which a user can control the storage interface to perform the high speed, high capacity storage which is desired, for example, to record data obtained in real-time data acquisition. Thus, a system is desired which provides a user with the ability to control the operation of a storage interface so as to control a high speed, high capacity storage operation.